chuck_jasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clementine (Video Games)
"If it was just you and me alone out there and I was like that? I don't know if I'd make it two weeks. I'm gonna need these to go anywhere. And if we ever had to run... It wouldn't be pretty. (...) All those times you would ask me if we'd find a home... All I could ever tell you was "'We'll see." And your face would fall every single time. (...) But you want to know something I didn't tell you? I never had a plan. I never knew we were going. I never knew anything. I just fought and fought and fought, and hope you didn't notice. Hoped we'd find something before you did. '''Did I do a good job?'' ''-- Clementine tell AJ that she gonna be hard to walk without a leg and want AJ to answer did she do a good job.--'' Clementine also knows as Clem. A young child who's been through the zombie world, she had been taught by Lee Everett for survival and searches for Clementine's family. With Lee Everett death. She then finds a small group that lived in a forest of a cabin. While stayed the group, She saw a familiar person which is Kenny. But they got a new enemy that is Carver. After escaping Carver's place and kills Carver alive. After a while, Clementine only left with an old friend or new friends. Kenny and Jane. With Clementine either kill them both, alive, unknown. Clementine then finds a big community that is A New Frontier. Which she lost AJ with it. An unknown time later, She then finds AJ's alive. Both of them then try to find a place that can call "Home" 2 years later, Clementine finds a forest school that is "Ericson's Boarding School" Both Clementine and AJ lived there happily but shortly after that. Clementine knows there's a group that already takes some children to outside of the safe-zone group. Clementine also knows that when she was a child, a Woman always nice to her until she kills another woman/man that Lee saves. Lilly, but with Clementine rescue his friends and escaped, Clementine loses legs because of Minerva and got bit by walkers. Clementine then survival by AJ. She then stays at "Ericson's Boarding School" and lives happily. Season 4 Choices Chuck Jason Episode 1 * Chuck choose to let AJ go through the window in the train station. * Chuck choose went hunting with Louis and Aasim. * Chuck choose convinced AJ to sleep on the bed. * Chuck choose surrendered food to Abel. * Chuck choose turned to Louis for help against Marlon. AJ Running "Chuck left AJ feeling 'Pragmatic'" * AJ felt comforted when you convinced to sleep on the bed. * He was disappointed that you let Abel getaway at the train station. The Children "Chuck left him feeling Justified" * AJ was soothed after sleeping in your bed. * He was satisfied after he got "dibs" on killing Abel. Toys "MIA in action * AJ felt conflicted after killed Abel, sparing him from turning. * AJ was insulted when you refused to hear him out about being walkers together. * AJ felt helpless when you spared Lilly, only to have her kill James. Clem Taught Me * The first thing you do when you enter a new place is to find the easiest way out. * Never hesitate. * When you have to apologize, be honest as you can, even if it's really hard. * It's totally okay to burp after a big meal. It's funny. * It's not nice to take other people's stuff. * Sometimes you have to let people steal your stuff to avoid a big fight. * Sleeping in a bed is a way better than sleeping on the ground. * I was justified in killing Marlon because he was a monster. * If you're justified, you've got nothing to apologize for. * Whenever you're scared, just remember to breathe. * The monsters won't be here forever. * Sometimes you have to show mercy to the bad people. * Doctors can help with your trauma, but I think they're all dead. * I thought maybe we're people inside monsters, but that was dumb. There's nothing in them at all. * You can be happy, or you can be rich. You can't have both. * Firefighters have to make the hard calls. * And the hard calls are always unfair. Marlon Running "Dead" * Marlon was relieved to be forgiven for his action toward the twins and Brody. * He felt proud when you trusted him with Rosie. Tenn Running "Chuck left him feeling Resentful" * Tenn was understanding of your hesitancy when you first met him. * When you allowed him to draw you, he generously gifted you his drawing. The Children "Chuck left him feeling Despondent" * Tenn was reassured when you said it was sweet of him to make drawings. * Tenn felt hopeful after sharing his belief that the "Walker age" will end someday. Toys "MIA in action * Tenn was crushed when you said the plan's failure was his fault. * Tenn was grateful when you promised to tell Minerva he forgave her. Us Back "Dead" * Tenn was happy you let him draw you in his picture of the afterlife. * He felt resentful when you revealed Marlon's weakness as a leader. * Tenn felt hopeless after sharing he belief that "walker age" will end someday. Abel "Chuck '''Captured' Abel. ** Abel was aggravated when you warned Violet and Louis to run in the forest. ** Abel was startled when you told Lilly to take you and leave the others. Brody Running "''Dead" * She was appalled when you downplayed the encounter with Abel. Louis Running "Chuck left him feeling Lost" * He was delighted when you chose to play with the hanging walker with him. * When you told him about killing a loved one, he sympathized with your pain. The Children "Chuck left Louis feeling '''Guilt-Ridden'."'' * Louis was compassionate toward you after you said you missed him. * Louis was astonished when you confessed you had feelings for him. Toys "MIA in action" * Louis was delighted when you decided to go on a "date" with him. * Louis was touched that you wanted to hear why he was sent to Ericson. * Louis was calmed when you were sympathetic to his story about how he was sent to Ericson. * Louis was left in agony when you didn't let AJ stop Dorian from cutting off his finger. Us Back "Chuck left Louis feeling '''Loved'."'' * Louis was astonished when you confessed you had feelings for him. * He was wracked by guilt when raiders captured Violet. * Louis was calmed when you were sympathetic to his story about how he was sent to Ericson. * Tenn's death has left him feeling devastated. Violet Running "Chuck left her feeling Horrified" * She was pleased after you complimented her fighting skill. * Violet was flattered after you comforted her in the dorm rooms. The Children "Chuck let Violet to be '''Kidnapped'.'' * Violet was relieved when you and AJ returned to the school. * Violet was disappointed that you chose to spend time with Louis instead of her. * Violet felt abandoned when you let the raiders kidnap her. Toys "MIA in action" * When you refused to say why you let the raiders take her, Violet laughed in derision. * Violet despises you after her capture. Us Back "Chuck left Violet feeling '''Shaken'"'' * Violet was disappointed that you chose to spend time with Louis instead of her. * She fell into a rage after her capture. * she was grief-stricken about Tenn. Omar Running "was glad you checked in on him before dinner." The Children "Kidnapped'"'' Toys "MIA in action" Ruby Running "''was disgusted when you encouraged AJ's bad manners." The Children "Chuck left her feeling '''''Grateful" * Ruby was shocked when you said AJ was right to kill Marlon. * Ruby was consoled when you expressed sympathy over finding the school nurse. Toys "was proud you did not recognize her official Ericson evaluation" Mitch Running "was happy to show off his weaponry skills to you." The Children "Dead" * Mitch was surprised when you admitted AJ was wrong to kill Marlon. * Mitch was irritated when you decided to help Ruby bury the walker. Rosie Running "You learned how to bond with Rosie with Marlon's help." The Children "was '''depressed' after you ignored her."'' Toys "is worried about everyone" Aasim Running "was resentful when you chose to goof off with Louis." The Children "Kidnapped" Toys "MIA in action" Willy Running "was fascinated by you when you met him for the first time." The Children "was '''thrilled' you chose his log trap to defend against the raiders."'' Episode 2 * Chuck choose to gave AJ's gun to Louis. * Chuck choose to told Louis and Violet to run from Lilly and Abel. * Chuck choose to spared the walker, honoring James's request. * Chuck Jason choose to helped Louis tune the piano. * Chuck Jason choose to rescued Louis instead of Violet. "Chuck '''Captured' '''Abel. * Abel was aggravated when you warned Violet and Louis to run in the forest. * Abel was startled when you told Lilly to take you and leave the others. Abel The Children "''Chuck '''Captured' '''Abel. * Abel was aggravated when you warned Violet and Louis to run in the forest. * Abel was startled when you told Lilly to take you and leave the others. Toys "'Dead'" * Abel felt assured when you promised him mercy. Lilly The Children "''Chuck left Lilly feeling '''Unimpressed'." * Lilly was gratified that you remembered her. * Lilly was pleased when you accepted her help to stand. Toys "MIA in action" * Lilly was unfazed by your threat to kill her after she tried to threaten you into cooperation. * Lilly felt smug when you stopped AJ from shooting her. Us Back * Lilly thought she might have been able to sway you to her cause. * She came to realize AJ's potential as a soldier. James The Children "''Chuck left James feeling '''Trusted'."'' * James was intrigued when you let him keep the apple instead of taking it for AJ. * James was attentive when you said you're originally from Georgia. Toys "Dead" * James was thankful that you respected her beliefs and spared the walkers. * James felt elated when you said there might be more to walkers. Us Back "Dead" * James was thankful that you respected his beliefs and spared the walkers. * James felt elated when you said there might be more to walkers. * James was relieved when you said you wouldn't let AJ become a killer. Abel "Chuck '''Captured''' '''Abel. * Abel was aggravated when you warned Violet and Louis to run in the forest. * Abel was startled when you told Lilly to take you and leave the others. Episode 3 * Chuck choose to '''mercy killed Abel. * Chuck choose to respected James's beliefs and killed no walkers. * Chuck choose to named the bomb "Mitch Masterpiece". * Chuck choose to stopped AJ and let Dorian cut off your friend's finger. * Chuck choose to refused to tell AJ to kill Lilly. Minerva Toys "MIA (Missing in action)" * Minerva was stunned when you told her Marlon killed Brody * Minerva was dejected when you said Tenn would be ashamed to call her sister. * Minerva felt heartsick after learning Tenn forgave her. Episode 4 * Chuck choose to trusted AJ to make his own decisions. * Chuck choose to decided to add a tree house to Louis' imaginary house. * Chuck choose to asked AJ to kill you rather than let you become a walker. * Chuck choose to shot Tenn after he became a walker.